paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Chase Sunshine
Super Chase Sunshine is a fanon game for the Nintendo GameCube. *Rated: E (Everyone) *Content: Comic Mischief The game starts off in the Pup Express, where Chase, Skye, Rocky, Zuma and Marshall are flying out to Isle Dolphin for a vacation. A TV screen on the Pup Express is showing an advertisement of Isle Dolphin. Chase is mainly interested in the food there, while Marshall is mainly interested in the rest he will get when they land on the island. Skye, however, sees a Chase-shaped shadow figure jumping around in the background. She doesn't know what it could be. They make a rough landing on Dolphin Airstrip, as a large amount of Graffiti in the shape of Chase's head is blocking the runway. Rocky and Zuma are shocked at the Graffiti, noticing that it's moving, and Marshall warns them not to touch it. Skye sees Shadow Chase on top of a water tank, but before she can show Chase and Marshall, he disappears. Marshall says Chase to go and find some assistance because of his concern about the well being of Skye in the dreadful heat. Chase agrees and goes on a brief search for something to assist him. Chase finds the goop if he goes south of the plane. If he continues on, he soon finds a unique water pump invented by Ryder named F.L.U.D.D., the Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device. The machine scans Chase and F.L.U.D.D. introduces itself and hopes to be of assistance. Chase agrees and straps F.L.U.D.D. to his back. Suddenly, the Isle Dolphin Police arrive and arrest Chase. In Dolphin Court, the Dolphin Judge and Dolphin Attorney announce that Goop is polluting Isle Dolphin and that most of the Shine Sprites have left the Shine Gate, causing a dark haze to fall upon Dolphin Plaza. There are posters of the suspect (Shadow Chase) posted all around the Plaza, and the person on the poster looks very much like Chase. After a brief, unfair court session along with an unsuccessful attempt by Skye and Marshall to object, Chase is found guilty and is sent to jail by the choice of the two Dolphins, having being mistaken for the strange vandal on the poster who resembles him in shape and uses the Magic Paintbrush to vandalize the island, which is also a creation of Ryder. Later, in Chase's jail cell, F.L.U.D.D. explains about the Shine Sprites, one of them was what Chase got at the airstrip earlier. Since that the Graffiti incident has insued, most of the Shine Sprites have fled, resulting in the light loss. F.L.U.D.D. adds that Chase is being treated as a criminal and hopes to resolve the situation tomorrow. The next morning, Chase is ordered to clean all the Goop and recover all the Shine Sprites, Isle Dolphin's main source of energy and defeat Shadow Chase. Main Characters: *Chase Supporting Characters: *Skye *Marshall *Rocky *Zuma Bosses: *Shadow Chase *Dolphin Airstrip *Dolphin Plaza *Crown Mountain *This is based by the game Super Mario Sunshine. *PAW Patrol Kart: Double Pup!! Category:Fanon Category:Video Games Category:Pups' Adventures